Arrangements described herein relate to collaborative environments.
A collaborative environment is a computing environment supporting collaboration among individuals. In a collaborative environment, people can collaborate on projects and share information among each other regardless of their respective geographic locations. For example, two or more individuals can, in real-time, work together on documents, spreadsheets, drawings, etc., and share input to reach a common goal or understanding. In this regard, the use of collaborative environments in the workplace can lead to increased productivity, especially on projects requiring input from many different individuals.